facton middle school
by thegirlwhosdivergencewasonfire
Summary: tris is in middle school with the gang of people and shes new caleb is not going to be included in this hope you like it major plot twist soon fourtris story
1. Chapter 1

i wake to yelling what a good way to start my first day at factions middle school well if you haven't guessed it i'm a new to blaine and do not know anyone my family moved to club abnegation townhouse development every house is the same boring grey color but at least i'm going to attend the dauntless part

"ugh andrew will you just be happy for beatrice shes starting a new school and she got into dauntless you should be proud " my mom says she been trying to be nice but i can tell shes frustrate you see my dad wanted me to go to the abnegation part of school but i'm not plain type

i get dressed in the required black for dauntless and put my tablet and my phone in my bag and grab a granola bar from my snack stash in my bedroom and head out the door to my moms car she drive me to the school once were are in the parking lot she starts to speak

"honey i'm proud of you even though your father might not be and i think you'll like dauntless now go kick some butt"  
with that i leave the car and say good bye

i walk into the front office i find a secretary ms. wu i think "hey i'm beatrice prior i'm new" i say nervously "ahh ok heres your schedule i can get someone to help you if you want" "no thanks i got it bye" i look down at my

schedule beatrice prior locker n181 combo 15-32-28  
first hour with ms. mathews 606  
second hour:gym coach amar  
gym 3/4 third/fourth hour: ela with mr ryan 504  
fifth hour: social studies with mr eric 519  
sixth hour: algebra 2 with ms. mathews 107  
seventh hour : orchestra with ms wu 801  
eighth hour :art ms wu 706

i have some repeating teachers thats good but in different room so that will be interesting i get to my locker and i see a girl she very tall for an eighth grader i guess but i'm small  
"hey could you help me my lockers right next to you and i need some help getting to class on time please" i kind plead i guess  
but she responds with an are you new i just nod my head  
"OK ill help you than we can sit together at lunch let me see you schedule " i hand her my schedule  
"so we have all of our classes together just follow me and we'll be fast friends"

**hey tell me if you think this is wrong im in class getting something and these boys were talking one says they dated this girl and i say she could do better and the guy is like well no guy willn ever like you and all the guys start laughing ime**

**an really that put me in a mood bye bye pandacakes**

** /kikie311 thatas (new right)**


	2. Chapter 2

as i walk down the halls of a school i didn't know i wished my luck would be better than what happen last year but thats a memoire for another time. i walk in to science with christina on my side i see there's a setting chart on the smart board looks like i sit next to four weird i sit next to an number weird christina sees where she will be sitting i think my eardrums break shes sitting next to will which brings me to wonder who and what four looks like i'm pulled out of my dream by a boy sitting next to me hes tall os tan well everyones taller and tanner than me but he has these blue eyes i feel like i have seen them before but i think i was staring too long and he starts to notice

"hi i'm four and no you can not know my real name thats a secret that no one knows" he says

"bea- no you know whats its tris tris prior" i counteract with

"well prior you look familiar some how" he says

studying my face which makes me blush ugh i hate blushing especially to strangers why must he make me blush the bell rings and mrs matthews walks in

"hello class welcome we have a new student beatrice prior shes from chicago from percabeth academy for the talented wow impressive " shes says once again i blush  
"thank you and you can call me tris " i stand up and say  
"tris is your brother caleb pryor former student of mine grew up to be one of the worlds best scientist" i just nod  
"well i will expect a lot from you" just great

**sorry it wasnt much i have alot going on my friends tryed to out me and then i have school work then i have my cello consert then i have the steam fair ughh also i cant updat from my tablet again sorry and thanks for all the review i like hearing from you guys**


End file.
